spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Something, Something, Something, Dark Side
Something, Something, Something, Dark Side SpongeBob retells the story of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Season: 8 Episode: 20 Total Episode Count: 146 Prod. no.: 6ACX21/6ACX22 Featuring: * Patrick Star as himself and Luke Skywalker *SpongeBob SquarePants as Himself and Han Solo *Sandy Cheeks as Herself and Princess Leia *Plankton as Himself and Darth Vader *Squidward Tentacles as Himself and Chewbacca *Fred Rechid as C-3PO *Tom Smith as R2-D2 *Jenkins as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Karl as Yoda *Nort Goldman as Lando Calirssian *Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken as Boba Fett *John Fishly as Imperial Probe Droid *Carter Cheeks as Emperor Palpatine *Dr. Forrest as General Rieekan *Billy as Captain/Admiral Piett *James Woods as General Veers *Holden Caulfied as Admiral Ozzel *Pearl Krabs as Herself and Exogroth *Cookie Monster as Wampa Also Appearing: Consueela, Ryan Seacrest, James Caan, Kirker Butler, Seth McFarlane, David Goodman, Elroy Jetson, Don Knotts, Rodney Dangerfield, The Beatles, Raggedy Andy, George Takei, Duane Chapman, Ivan Drago, Tom Selleck, Gordon, David, Lobot, Dack Ratler, lG-88, Dennis Haysbert, Kenny Baker, Iron Man, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Zuckuss, Bossk, Prom Night Dumpster Baby, Imperial Stormtroopers, Briggitte Nielsen Plot: The story of The Empire Strikes Back is retold. lt is the sequel to Blue Harvest. The gang experiences another power outage and SpongeBob nearly ventures into telling the story Black Snake Moan, gets back on track. Darth Vader (Plankton), having become obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker (Patrick), has multiple probe droids dispatched throughout the galaxy, one of which lands on Hoth. While patrolling near the base, Luke is attacked and knocked unconscious by a Wampa (Cookie Monster). Back at the base, Han Solo (SpongeBob) announces his intentions to leave and retire his debt to Jabba the Hutt (much to Princess Leia's (Sandy) displeasure). But when Luke doesn't return that evening, Han braves the deadly Hont night to find his lost friend. Escaping from the creature's lair, Luke nearly succumbs to the cold and has a vision of his late mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jenkins), who instructs him to go to the planet Dagobah to train under grand Master Yoda (Karl). Han finds Luke and provides shelter before they are rescued the following morning. Meanwhile, the Imperial probe droid locates the Rebel base on Hoth, and Vader orders an attack while the Rebels prepare to evacuate and disperse. The Imperial forces eventually overpower the Rebels and capture the base. Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon with C-3PO (Fred) and Chewbacca (Squidward). They evade pursuit in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia begin to grow closer to each other. Vader turns to several notorious bounty hunters, including Boba Fett (Ernie the giant sea chicken), to assist in locating the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke escapes from Hoth with R2-D2 and crash lands on Dagobah, where he meets Yoda. After losing the Imperial forces, and unaware that they have been tracked by Fett, Han's party sets a course for Cloud City, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet Bespin, which is run by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian (Nort Goldman). Shortly after they arrive at Cloud City, they are captured by Vader. While undergoing intensive training, Luke has a premonition of his friends in trouble and sets off to rescue them. Cutaways #Juicy Fruit #R2-D2's Niece #''Big Brother'' #The Legion of Doom #''Join the Empire'' #Tom Selleck Trivia *This is the second Star Wars spoof. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8 Category:Specials Category:Parodies Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011